1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a silicon controlled rectifier of the ESD device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices have been widely applied to various electronic devices to improve reliability of the electronic devices. Silicon controlled rectifiers (SCR) are usually applied to various types of the ESD protection devices.
In some related approaches, the SCRs are implemented with multiple wells, resulting in a large cell area. In some other related approaches, the SCRs are implemented through a particular manufacturing process, for example, deep N-well. As a result, the layout area and the manufacturing cost are increased.